1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to tactile feedback apparatuses. Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods for providing sensations of writing based on writing instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch-display technology may enable input of commands corresponding to objects displayed on displays by touching the objects, or input of pictures or letters based on moving routes by moving a user's finger in contact with the displays, without separate input devices, for example, keyboards. For example, hands or touch pens may be used to perform inputs to touch displays.
However, because surfaces of touch displays may be formed of tempered glass that is more slippery than materials used for typical writing instruments, for example, paper, when hands of users or touch pens in contact with the touch displays are moved, users may feel as if the hands or the touch pens slip on the touch displays. For example, when users write or draw on the touch displays with pens or fingers of the users, the users may experience sensations of writing that are different from writing or drawing on paper.
Accordingly, there may be a desire for methods of providing sensations of writing similar to writing or drawing on paper when users write or draw on touch displays with hands or touch pens.